


[Commission] Brianne's Breeding

by Shivern



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Species (1995)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous commission featuring the commissioner's character, a Hyur dragoon named Brianne, impregnating a Miqo'te.</p><p>Second chapter is an AU deal, more details in it's summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brianne’s Breeding  
Written by Shivern

“So, you're in this mood because you can't find a mate? I can understand how you feel,” the dragoon said calmly.

The Miqo’te gave a heavy sigh before taking large gulps of her alcoholic drink. “I mean, like… we Keepers of the Moon don't exactly keep the males around, but… ugh, they're all so detestable. Maybe I'm trying too hard, focusing on stuff that needn't be. I've honestly been looking outside my race at this point.”

Brianne straightened up at hearing that. She had just met this girl earlier but the feline woman had her interest now. “Oh? Meet anyone yet?” She asked, looking down at her drinking partner 

“Naw, haven't yet...” The Miqo’te cocked her head to look at her neighbor. 

“Y’know, I wouldn't mind you fer’a go,” she slurred, the alcohol starting to affect her speech. “You seem better than anyone I've met so far.”

Brianne felt a rising heat inside her. “What if… there was a way that I could help you?” She asked, pushing her raven black hair out of her face.

“R-really? That'd be nice… is it a friend of yours? Oh, I'm Falia by the way, guess I haven't told you.” She rubbed her head in embarrassment.

“Most call me Brianne.” The dragoon’s azure eyes shone in the dim light of the room. “You could say that it's a friend, let me show you.”

She took Falia’s hand and gently coaxed it until it rested on her crotch. The Miqo’te could feel something that, under normal circumstances, shouldn't be there. Her face blushed a deep red as she realized what it was. It was large, hard, and heat radiated through the fabric to her hand.

“You… have a…?” She muttered, open ended in her direction.

“Sure do, cutie. You want a mate, and you aim to part after. I can fill that role… and fill you.~”

“I… I…” She struggled to find the words. The Miqo’te had just met this strange woman, but felt a strange attraction to her. Her thoughts a mess she took a deep breathe before speaking again. “I… have my reservations, but… if you can do this I don't see why not.” 

“Then let's go, night isn't going to get any younger.” Brianne stood, pulling the still somewhat confused Falla with her. Dropping some Gil on the counter they ran off into the night to find a private place.

\---

They both entered Brianne’s private room in an embrace. They kissed, nipping at each other lustfully. With her strong arms, she tossed the Miqo’te onto the bed and began to undress her with eagerness. In what felt like an instant, Falia was bare to the world and bashfully tried to cover herself with her arms. She was a dainty girl, with small perky breasts. Her rosy cheeks flushed ever redder under the Hyur’s gaze. 

Brianne traced her hand along the girl’s soft thighs only stopping once she reached the folds of her lips. She teased her clit and opening with her fingers. Falia mewled softly, it was a gentle touch but it stirred her thoughts wildly. The Miqo’te gasped as the Hyur took one of her breasts into her mouth and began to suck and nibble at her nipple. Never had someone treated her to such a pleasure as this, and she still hungered for more. 

“Brianne… Brianne!” She had to physically push the dragoon off her to get her attention. 

“I'm sorry, was I doing anything wrong?”

“No, that was wonderful; I just… really want you inside me right now.”

“Oh, you don't need to ask a second time,” she responded and promptly began to undress.

Her modest breasts fell free as she removed her shirt and bra, and her large, erect cock sprung free as she slid off her panties. Falia gazed in awe, her green eyes staring hungrily at the dick in front of her. It certainly matched Brianne’s toned body. It stood strong, and was somewhat imposing. Its thick shaft, twitching slightly as blood flowed through it, was coupled with a pair of firm testicles. The Miqo’te wondered how much sperm waited inside for her. Her dragoon companion leaned down, flipping her over and dragging her to the edge of the bed until her legs dangled. 

Falia could feel her new lover’s strong hands grab hold of her butt, giving a friendly squeeze before gripping her hips. It wasn’t long until she could feel the wide head of her companion push up against her. Brianne pushed slowly, easing into her. The Miqo’te groaned as her friend’s girth stretched her open. She was big, real big. It inched further and further inside, her walls pushed aside as the dragoon’s ‘lance’ buried itself fully in her. Falia could feel the head of the dragoon’s ‘lance’ near her womb. 

“You ready, kitty cat?” The Hyur asked playfully.

“Yes, I’m ready. I hope that thing isn’t just for show.~”

Brianne started off strong. Powerfully thrusting into her small companion, she had her moaning within minutes. Each push resulted in a hearty slap as their bodies collided, and with each she could feel the Miqo’te tighten around her. The dragoon knew the feline race was small bodied, but this was a bit ridiculous. It was like a warm, soft vice that aimed to get a certain something. It was a bit mind numbing. When she bottomed out she could tell she was almost at the very back, and gave a good smack on her companion’s rear on occasion.  

Falia was panting for breath. It was so wide; it pushed against everything as it went in and out of her. Her body only wanted more, thirsty for the end goal. This was a first time for her, the first time she had felt lust like this. She knew what would sate it, and began to rotate her hips. Brianne let out a groan in response. They were both close and both gunning to make the other reach the peak.

“Getting close, kitty?” She teased between heavy breaths.

It was hard for her to respond, she was at a lack of breath herself. “Probably about as close as you. You going to fill me up like promised?”

“Oh, girl, I’m going to fill you up ten times over. I’m going to plant my seed deep in that belly.~”

“Then do it! I want that inside me, impregnate me with that thick cock of yours!”

A few thrusts were all that was needed to finish her. With one last push, she tried to get as deep as possible as she felt the rush of her cum rush from her base and out the tip. The hot, sticky batter flooded Falia’s hole, pushing its way inside her womb. She could feel it swell slightly under the pressure of its contents and she too could feel the feeling of intense pleasure wash over her now. Each rope of hot spunk sent shivers up her spine, her muscles locking up. Her walls were painted a milky white by the increasing volume of sperm. It wasn’t long before cum begun to squirt out around Brianne’s cock. It was too much for her friend’s small body to hold. Thankfully the dragoon was soon empty and the flow of her cum ceased.

The Miqo’te twisted the sheets in her fists as she came down from her orgasm. She felt full to bursting and could imagine herself becoming pregnant as she laid there. It excited her to no end. Brianne meanwhile, slowly pulled out. As her thick head exited, there was a wet squelch and a rush of cum followed. It flowed down and dripped onto the sheets making a tiny puddle.

“By the Twelve… you filled me alright…,” Falia mumbled.

Brianne gave her rump a squeeze. “If that wasn’t enough to get what you wanted, come find me, alright?”

The Miqo’te gave a small chuckle. “I might… hit you up even if… I get my wish…~” 

She was out cold, exhausted from their little session. No doubt while she slumbered, she was getting just what she hoped for. Knocked up.


	2. Interspecies Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU Brianne is having some guy problems. She wants to settle down but can't seem to meet the right person. Her new friend is here to help, but she seems to be more than what she appears.

Brianne’s Breeding Chapter 2 - Interspecies Relations  
Written by Shivern

Brianne let out a long sigh of relief as she sunk into her hot tub. The warm, bubbly water soothed her joints and muscles. It was the perfect way to end a long day. She sank lower into the water, though not low enough to get her lustrous black hair wet. While ill-advised, she wouldn't mind having a nap in the tub. Though even if she did, it wouldn't be long. The thought faded from her mind as she heard the footsteps of her recently met friend. Melissa was her name. She rounded the corner and approached the tub with a seductive sway in her step. Brianne had always thought of herself as one with good looks, but her friend knocked it out of the park.

Melissa had long, beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her body was fit, but curvy with ample breasts. Admittedly, Brianne thought she had a nice butt too. Somehow her friend had managed slip into a somewhat tight bikini and her bosom looked as though it might spill out. The blonde woman also gave a sounding of relief as she lowered slowly into the tub next to Brianne. No doubt it had been a long day for her as well. They both sat in silence; the only noise came from the quiet frothing of water and the hum of the pump. 

“So, Brianne… what made you ask me out here? Things going okay?” She asked; concern in her voice.

Brianne looked a bit sheepish, her black hair covering her face partially. “I wanted to ask a girlfriend out for some lady time. It’s been stressful lately, I hoped someone would be available to chat, watch a movie, something like that.”

Melissa gave a hearty chuckle. “Well, you asked the right lady; I’ve always got time for my new 'besty'. What’s bothering you, sweetie?”

“Well, I feel a bit childish saying this,” she mumbled. Brianne fidgeted with her hands, nervous to even think about it. “G-guy problems...”

“You're rather adorable when you’re flustered.” Rather than snicker or laugh, Melissa was friendly. “Everyone has guy problems at some point; it just depends on what it is.”

“Well, I've been feeling rather… frustrated lately. Sometimes it's hard to find a ‘good’ guy, you know?”

“Oh my, I've been there before.” She crossed her legs, swishing the water in the tub. “Sometimes you have to take the misses. He'll come to you eventually.”

“I know. But… I'd really like a guy now, if you know what I mean. I've got… needs.” She sank further into the water, a bit ashamed.

Melissa touched her finger to her chin in contemplation. “I apologize if this is wrong of me to say, but what about girls?”

The hot water already had their skin a nice red, but Brianne’s face flushed an even deeper crimson.  “I-I don't mind other ladies, truthfully. But, you could say I'm in a guy phase right now.” It was awkward to say all that with her friend here. She did find her attractive, after all.

“I understand. But wouldn't a bit of lady time help, even if just a bit?~” Melissa scooted a bit closer, though her friend didn't notice.

“I suppose… but it's not as if women are lining up to-” She was cut off as a hand turned her head and her lips were locked into a kiss.

Brianne’s eyes went wide, completely taken off guard by the sudden embrace. Her mind briefly struggled with why it was happening but she eventually gave in. While it had come out of nowhere, there was a passion behind her friend’s advance on her. Still there was a part of her that resisted and she had to push Melissa away.

“Is something wrong? I-I didn't mean to offend,” the blue-eyed beauty stammered.

“No, no, it's fine. I… actually liked that,” she said, a smile on her face. “It’s… just so sudden, I don't know if I'm the sort of relationship you're looking for.”

“Hush, you. Friends with ‘benefits’, okay? No strings attached…,” Melissa wound her hands around her friend’s head and brought their lips back together. 

This time, it wasn't a very standard kiss. It took but a moment before Brianne felt her companion’s tongue push its way into her mouth and attempt to curl around her own. It explored her mouth, leaving her saliva as it went. She gave in to her friend’s advances and even began to return the favor; slinking her own taster around Melissa’s. The two seemingly played a friendly game of tug-of-war as their tongues intertwined and attempted to push their way into the other’s mouth. The blue-eyed woman couldn't get enough this way and began to push her hand underneath Brianne’s top. She firmly groped and squeezed her friend's breast, and her friend gave a satisfied groan into her mouth. But Melissa hungered for more than that. 

Wrapping one arm around her friend, pulling her in close until their breasts pushed against each other, she snuck her free hand down into her bottom. Her fingers rubbed her clit and teased at her entrance before slipping inside. Brianne found it hard to keep her lips connected between her moans, she felt like she was going to burst. Her companion’s fingers were stretching her wide, pushing her on her button while gliding in and out of her. She felt like a lump was in her body, a grouping of anxiety, different from what had led to this. And that anxiety was melting away to pure pleasure as she felt that anxiety come undone. As her orgasm came, her body shook gently in the arms of her friend. She couldn’t help but groan loudly into Melissa’s mouth as wave after wave of hot ecstasy washed over her. 

The blonde woman held on to her lover, holding their mouths together, as she slowly came down from her climax. Only once her body went slack did Melissa break away. “That was some real tension you let out there.~”

Brianne had to take a few seconds, her breath dead and heavy. “T-that was… fantastic…,” she muttered. 

Her surroundings came back to her gradually; the intense pleasure had made her blind to everything else. She could feel their soft breasts pressing into each other, the heat of the warm water, the dick pushing into her stomach… Her gaze quickly shot down. There was, in fact, a penis sticking out from over the bottom of Melissa’s swimsuit. It was quite sizable, complemented with a pair of tight balls. While she wouldn’t directly admit it, she felt a flare of heat in her privates just from seeing it.

“How…? You have a…?” Brianne wasn’t quite sure what was happening. While there was a bubbling heat around her body, she could feel the entirely different warmth of her cock’s head against her skin.

Melissa blushed a vibrant red. “O-oh my… I apologize, I got a bit too into that and didn’t inform you. I don’t mean to alarm, but as you can see I’m a bit differently… equipped. I hope I didn’t offend you...”

Brianne didn’t respond. She simply stared at the phallus under the water that was prodding her. There was a buzzing in her head, a burning desire that ate away at her. It was right there, so close, twitching slightly as if expecting something. It blurred out her other thoughts; the idea of having that large, throbbing cock inside her. She needed it. The matter of who it was attached to mattered not. Without saying a word, she reached down and gingerly grabbed hold of the appendage. Melissa gasped at the sensation of the hand gripping her girth. Brianne began to position her hips to receive her friend’s surprise package.

“I-I have to admit… truthfully I’m rather inexperienced with this…,” the blonde woman mumbled, sounding a tad ashamed of it. Her spirits quickly picked up though, imagining being inside Brianne. “But, I’m a quick learner.~”

Letting her lower half’s buoyancy in the hot, bubbly water float her up, Brianne rested on the rim of the tub. Melissa seized hold of her companion’s hips, bringing her in close; resting her impressive cock against the woman’s soft abdomen. The blonde woman couldn’t resist and began to grind against her friend’s vulva, dragging her length back and forth. They both gave quiet moans at the sensation of each other’s touch. Brianne uttered a small gasp whenever the head of her friend’s dick rubbed past her clit, causing sparks of pleasure to fire up her spine. They wouldn’t mind going at it like this, they both could climax in no time, but it wasn’t enough. Neither voiced it, both hungered for more. Melissa pulled away, lined up with her lover’s canal, and plunged in; hilting in one smooth motion. 

“O-oooh god! You’re huge…!” Brianne quivered, filled to the brim with hot meat. “Don't hold back, I want you to fuck me hard!”

“Mmm, would have regardless.~”

While the density of the water kept her hips from moving quickly, but the force behind them remained. The water sloshed around in the tub, occasionally spilling over the edge as she thrusted into Brianne’s tight cavern. Her arms, stretched out along the tub’s rim, tensed with each push. The size of Melissa’s ‘womanhood’ forced her to her limits, pushing them as far as they would go as it barged its way inside. It’s wide head rubbed on all sides when it as it passed back and forth. Her cock reached so deep, she could feel it delving to her furthest depths, kissing at the entrance of her womb. She was quickly a driveling mess, unable to keep her composure. Her tongue hung slightly from the corner of her mouth while her heavy rasp filled the room.

“Fuck me, I’m so close. I want you to feel your cum inside me,” Brianne exclaimed, her words were slurred slightly, the deliria of pleasure taking hold.

Her hold around the dark haired woman’s hips tightened with purpose. “Just a bit more, sweetie, then I’ll fill you to burst!”

“C-cum with me, please! I want to reach my peak while being filled!”

Melissa couldn’t hold it back for much longer, not with that pleading voice goading her on. Her cock, despite its girth stretching Brianne out, felt like it was locked in a clamp. The dense water didn’t help much either, but still she kept her motion going. The heat surrounding her was nothing compared to the burning sensation of her friend’s pussy. It traveled into her member, radiating throughout her body. She was losing focus, her mind going blank to overwhelming desire and the instinct to plant her seed in this fertile woman. The blonde cupped her own breast, kneading it in her hand and pinching her nipple until she moaned aloud. Her concentration was breaking in many ways, and she could feel something else changing. The human form she was assuming was losing shape. Melissa could feel her nails elongating, narrowing. Her skin hardening and turning to something akin to scales; her hair clumping and forming into segmented tendrils. It mattered not. Neither truly noticed nor cared in that moment. The only thing the changing woman felt was the tightening of her sack, her balls ache to empty.

And empty they did. The knot of tension that had been buried in her loins came undone, and with a few last thrusts, she emptied herself into her awaiting friend. Her legs locked up as her cum shot deep inside of her friend. Brianne’s body spasmed slightly as she too hit her climax, groaning loudly into the steamy air. The feeling of the hot cum filling her cooch, spreading out into her womb; it was bliss. The batter added a new source of heat to the mix, it felt almost like magma. It oozed out, covering everything with its thick texture. The flow of the gooey fluid continued for a small while before it died out. Melissa pulled out, watching as the pearly white spunk began to leak out into the tub, spiraling around in the swirling waters before dissipating.

While the rapturous pleasure was a blinding thing, as it wore off, there was an issue brought into focus. The both began to realize that Melissa, once a beautiful, blonde woman, now had scaly, purple skin, sharp claws, almost tentacle-like hair. The one similarity was her bright blue eyes behind her pair of fashionable glasses. As it dawned on the alien woman, her hands went to her face to confirm it. Her mind crashed. A jumble of thoughts trying to make their way to the front. Did she run? Use violence? All that happened was a sputtering mess of words that game from her mouth.

“I-I...  how… j-just don’t be afraid! I m-mean you no harm!” Her eyes were still humanoid, her pupil shrunken to small dots out of fear.

Brianne was dumbstruck by it all. Lost in thought trying to find a response. Logically, she had only helped her, gave her one of the best sexual experiences she had ever had. Melissa had only been a friend to her. Why not give her a chance? Alien life was now a reality for Brianne, but who could say they meant harm?

“I… can’t say I’m not surprised… You’re… an alien it seems.” Brianne struggled for the correct words. “You’ve been really nice to me since I’ve met you. So, why not have some fun, right...?”

Despite the nature of her skin, a bright red began to mix with the purple of Melissa’s cheeks. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything, though the feeling of something touching her nethers pulled her attention away. Her penis, now like the rest of her skin, was tough and covered in scale-like segments. It was still soft, at least compared to the rest of her, but was also still incredibly sensitive. On the tip was a ring, akin to a piercing. And, along with all these changes, it stood erect, ready for another bout.

Melissa was silent, but Brianne took the initiative. “Well, it looks like you’re ready for more. I hope you’ve got the tanks to fill me to the brim.~”

\-----

An hour or so had passed. The room echoed with the sloshing of water, the slapping of flesh, and the constant sounds of their ever escalating ecstasy escaped the two women’s mouths. Brianne was bent over the side of the tub, ass just above the water. A folded towel cushioned her stomach from the rough pounding she was receiving. A low groan ebbed from her throat, going louder and softer in time with each thrust. A mix of sperm, water, and her juices kept her lubricated throughout their lovemaking. Melissa’s scale-like skin gave her girthy cock a ribbed texture. Each segment dragged along Brianne’s walls, stretching them out even more, making her quiver with each pass. She unconsciously rolled her hips, relishing the feeling of the large dick rotating in her stuffed pussy, the piercing in the thick head rubbing at the top of her cavern. From her mouth, she occasionally gave words too alongside her sounds of pleasure. Mostly they were empty, without direction.

“S-sooo… oooh… fuck me gooood… fill me up...,” Brianne muttered, without focus as to whom she spoke. Her mind had checked out a while ago to the ecstasy she was in. 

Melissa too was a bit lost in it all. She had become a bit mindless, endlessly fucking and filling the woman with her spunk. Her desire was to fill her lover’s womb without end, but she was almost out of stamina. One last round was all she had left, and she wanted it to leave an impression. With a firm hand, she spanked her friend. 

“Ahhhh!” She yelped, pleasurable pain arcing through her rear. “It feels so good, your meat is packing me tight. Give me more, pleeeease!”

Melissa gave a few more hearty swats, pleased at the sight of Brianne’s butt ripple from the force. “I’m going to fill your womb until you pop, have you bear my child. How does that sound?~”

“Y-yes! Fertilize me! Stuff me with you seed!” There was no way she could say ‘no’ in the state she was in.

The alien woman drummed her fingers on her companion’s hips in anticipation. Leaving no time for thought, she pulled out and promptly slammed back in. Melissa could feel the back depths, the entrance to Brianne’s womb, with the tip of her head. Every thrust made her tighten down more around her shaft. Her walls locked down around her, as if to suck her in deeper, every bump and groove she felt with each segment of her dick’s surface. The ring inside her tip gave her shivers; the smallest touch sent sparks up her length. Every inch, in and out, caused her sack to tighten further, drawing them in closer to her body in preparation. Her trigger had been but a hair from firing all her previous times, and it proved to still be. Now though, there was something different, it felt as if a ‘storm’ was coming.

“Fuck, you’re gripping me hard; you want this cum, don’t you?” Her hold tightened further around Brianne’s soft, meaty hips.

Between the sound of slapping flesh and water, she responded to her teasing. “Oh god! I want it, I want to cum! I want you to plaster me while I climax!”

Those words were all she needed. She could feel the rush of fluids in her loins. “Ahh, h-here it comes, babe. Time to make you a mommy, bear my child!”

“Ooooo, y-yeeeees! Make me a-ohhhh, a mommy!”

With one last thrust Melissa delved deep, kissing the back of Brianne’s depths, her tip right at the opening to her womb. Almost like a tidal wave, cum began to pump directly inside. It spurted through her small entrance, gradually flooding her. She gave tiny pushes with her hips, trying desperately to get closer. Brianne shook, screaming in ecstasy as it began to fill her. It felt as if she was becoming bloated with cum, her gut filled to full with burning hot sperm. Her egg was drowned in seed until no room remained. She swore she could feel them being fertilized on the spot. Soon, it began spill out and fill her pussy. Melissa kept firing, rope upon rope of cum coated her walls a milky white. Even that was not enough, and it began to squirt out around her cock, plopping into the water to be swirled away by the churning water. When it seemed like it would continue forever, it finally ceased, the flow of cum no more.

Brianne went limp as she came down from her high. No doubt the long hours of fucking in the hot room had exhausted her. Melissa pulled out, a squelch sounding out as her head broke free from her friend’s still vice-like grip. A spurt of cum erupted from her canal, the plug that had been her impressive member no longer keeping it in. It splattered into the tub, the splashing of the two fluids distinctly audible. Melissa took a moment to admire her quarry, before hoisting her over her shoulder and leaving. Despite going limp, she could a stirring in her nethers. She couldn't wait for more intimate time with her. Brianne would make a fine mate to carry her children.

=====

How long had passed? Weeks? Months? Brianne didn't give it much thought, but could give a fairly accurate guess. She now lived in Melissa’s ‘nest’, her abode had a large amount of pulsating, flesh-like tubercles traversing it, and was cared for daily by her new lover. They spent most every moment of the day together, often wrapped around each other in bed. This particular day was one of relaxation, a break in their busy ‘schedule’. Both of them laid together, talking at times about small things.

Brianne, as well as having a change in scenery, was a bit different herself. Her belly stuck out, somewhat distended by the child she carried. Often she found herself rubbing her swollen belly, much like she was now, dreaming of the day it would come. Her gaze was averted as a purple, scaly hand came into view. It cupped one of her enlarged breasts; squeezing, kneading it until Brianne couldn't help but groan.

“Aren't you feisty today... Just can't get enough of my body?~” Another hand wrapped around her torso, pulling her back into a warm embrace.

“Well, you're not wrong,” Melissa whispered into her ear. “I can't help it, I love how plush you've become” She nibbled at her pregnant lover’s ear.

She may have been offended, had this been another place and with a different person, but instead she blushed. Almost every day they had gone at it, often tangled together in coitus, and as her pregnancy became more inhibiting Melissa was there to help. When Brianne’s breasts, swollen with stored milk, ached, her friend was there to ease it away. When her back hurt from the extra weight, her companion was there to massage it. When she had an ‘itch’, her lover was there to scratch it. The pregnant woman smiled, rubbing her stomach, thinking of the recent past and what the future held. 

“How much longer do you think till it's due?”

“A month or so, I imagine.”

Her grin widened a bit more. Eventually her thoughts were broken by a rising heat in the small of her back. There was solidity to its source. “Wow, you  _ really _ like my body like this, don't you?”

Melissa squeezed her friend’s cushy thighs. “Mmm, you have no idea.~”

“I wonder what will happen when I lose this weight,” she teased.

“About that… would you like to try for a second?~” She asked, kissing at Brianne’s neck.

“Well…,” she muttered. Before she had spent that night with Melissa, she never would have given children a thought. Now it gave her great joy to simply think about. “I don't see why not. You'll have to earn it though.~” The warmth pressing against her back flared up at those words.

“You wouldn't mind if I get a head start on that today, would you?” the alien woman’s hands began to explore deeper spots of her lover’s body.

“Ohhhh…” The expert touch of her partner’s hands had her biting her lip. “You better give me all you've got.”

“I'll give you all that and more. I'll give you my all every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
